


Hold Me Close

by donnatroy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really fucked up this time Buck.”</p><p>“No, no you didn’t. I did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

You felt the cold air brush against your skin, making you curl up on yourself. You could hear Bucky talking to you. It was muffled, you couldn’t quite hear him over the sound of gunfire and screams of the innocent by standers who had gotten caught in the middle of your mission.

The sharp pain in your gut made you wince. The warm blood contrasted against your cold skin, making you shiver more, shaking in the arms of Bucky, who held you tight to his chest. You splayed your hand against the blood oozing wound.

“Oh sh-shit,” you said, stuttering over your words. “I really fucked up this time Buck.”

“No, no you didn’t. I did.”

“God, Bucky, have I ever told you how handsome you are, just look at that face,” you raised your bloodied hand to stroke his cheek. He smiled weakly at you, eyes red with unshed tears. A strand of his hair falling in his face distracted you. You pushed it back, leaving traces of your blood on his forehead and cheek.

He looked up and yelled at someone you couldn’t see as your eyes were fixed on the man you loved with all your heart. You were so tired and all you wanted to do was close your eyes and sleep peacefully. You knew that that wasn’t going to happen, even in your muddled state, you knew you weren’t going to survive the gunshot wound.

_“Don’t forget me.”_

“What, you’re going to be fine. I won’t have to worry about forgetting you.”

“Buck, you’re in denial again,” you laughed but it came out as a choking sound and the dribble of blood coming out of the corner of your mouth. “So not attractive.”

He kissed your forehead and felt you tense in his arms.

“You have to promise me that you won’t forget me, okay?”

“I promise,” he brought your hands up to his lips, kissing your knuckles softly while you let out strangled breaths.

He could feel the tears finally break free and roll down his streaks.

“Is she?” he heard Natasha’s voice over the sound of the gunfire and he nodded.

He held your cold, lifeless body close to his chest as he screamed. Screamed for you, the pain he felt, the future that could have happened, his foolishness in letting you go without immediate back up. He screamed until his lungs burned and his throat sore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
